Recueil d'OS
by Panthere
Summary: venez voir mon ptit recueil d'OS!il y a de tout!
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Il n'est jamais trop tard, je n'y crois plus

Auteur : bah moi évidemment

Disclaimer : bon le truc habituel. Tout l'univers de HP appartient à J.K Rowling. Je ne possède rien et ne gagne rien.

Résumé : Il n'est jamais trop tard. Qui a dit ça ?et bien je n'y crois pas. Je vous raconte mon histoire…

Bonne lecture !

_« Il n'est jamais trop tard »_

Où est-ce que j'ai entendu cette phrase débile ? Je ne sais plus. Je ne sais plus rien. Qui je suis ? Sans lui je ne suis personne.

Il était toute ma vie. Mon unique raison de me lever le matin. La personne auquel je pensais pour m'endormir. Celui qui me faisait oublier la triste existence qui nous attendait au dehors. Celui qui me réconfortait dans les moments difficiles. Celui qui m'accompagnait dans tous mes coups durs. Celui qui m'aidait par son amour et son attention. Celui qui me prouvait par multiples actions à quel point il m'aimait.

Une fois, il a même sauté sur la table de la Grande Salle pour me hurler son amour. Quand j'y pense, ça me fait toujours rire. Mais comment puis-je même sourire alors qu'il est parti ? Je suis un monstre. Il s'est battu vaillamment et moi tout ce que je trouve à faire et de sourire ?

Il a battu Voldemort mais il a été emporté dans l'infecte spirale de la mort. Harry Potter, dit le Survivant, avait stoppé de survivre. Celui que j'aimais ou plutôt que j'aime les avait délivré du mage noir. Mais le prix était terrible…

Aujourd'hui je me dirige sur sa tombe. J'ai enfin trouver la force d'aller dans le cimetière qui abrite son corps. Ô Harry !Comme tu me manques !Chaque instant de la journée, je cherche la chaleur réconfortante de ton corps mais je me trouve que la froideur de la solitude.

Je vois que ta pierre tombale est digne de toi Harry. Mais je pense que tu aurais voulu une pierre comme celle des autres. Tu as toujours envié la vie des autres.

« Comme tu me manques Harry… »

Une unique larme coula le long de sa joue et tomba au sol.

« Je suis désolée, si tu savais comme je suis désolée… J'aurais du te le dire plus tôt…Je ne le t'ai jamais dit alors que toi au moins une centaine de fois par jour… »

Elle s'effondra par terre et cacha sa tête grâce à ses mains.

« Je le regrette, je m'en veux tellement. Si j'avais pu, je serais morte à ta place. Tu méritais la vie alors que moi non. Pourquoi ne te l'ai-je jamais dit avant ? »

Elle s'allongea à même le sol essayant de se rapprocher du corps sans vie de son amour.

« Ta Hermione t'aime Harry, je t'aime...»

FIN

Comme vous le voyez, je suis très heureuse aujourd'hui . Reviews !


	2. Nevermore

Titre : Recueil d'OS

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling et le poème est à Verlaine.

Nda : Il y aura sans doute pas mal de chapitres ! « Nevermore » (« Jamais plus ») est le leitmotiv du poème d'Edgar Poe _The raven (le corbeau),_ trzduit par Baudelaire en 1853.

**Je cherche un correcteur/correctrice ! **

Chapitre 2 : Nevermore 

_Souvenir, souvenir, que me veux-tu ?L'automne_

_Faisait voler la grive à travers l'air atone,_

_Et le soleil dardait un rayon monotone_

_Sur le bois jaunissant où la bise détonne_

Un jeune homme et une belle jeune femme sortirent dans la fraîcheur de l'automne. Le soleil révélait leurs doux visages. La jeune femme était assez petite et se blottissait dans les bras du jeune homme blond aux yeux d'un gris perçant. Ils marchaient doucement, profitant de la chaleur réconfortante de l'autre. La jeune femme ferma ses yeux et le blond qui se prénommait Drago Malfoy l'observait, ne se lassant jamais d'observer sa beauté incomparable. Elle avait des traits fins et doux, des formes tout à fait charmantes. Elle portait des habits d'un blanc éclatant qui faisait ressortir sa peau pâle. Elle ressemblait vraiment à un ange.(1)

_Nous étions seul à seule et marchions en rêvant,_

_Elle et moi, les cheveux et la pensée au vent._

_Soudant, tournant vers moi son regard émouvant :_

_« Quel fut ton plus beau jour ? »fit sa voix d'or vivant,_

_Sa voix douce et sonore, au frais timbre angélique._

_Un sourire discret lui donna la réplique,_

_Et je baisai sa main blanche, dévotement._

Drago fut ébranlé par cette question et ne sut quoi répondre. Il regarda à nouveau son visage parfait et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amour, qui exprimait toute la tendresse qu'elle éprouvait pour le jeune homme. L'ange sourit dévoilant des belle amandes blanches. Drago prit sa main avec douceur et il déposa un baiser sur la paume de son aimée. Puis il se baissa et il cueillit une fleur sauvage telle la vision angélique qu'il avait devant lui.

_- Ah !les premières fleurs, qu'elles sont parfumées !_

_Et qu'il bruit avec un murmure charmant_

Flash-back :

Ils étaient devant l'autel et tous portait un œil ému sur le couple. Le prêtre venait de poser l'ultime question à Drago qui avait naturellement accepté puis à la jeune femme.

« Mademoiselle, voulez vous prendre pour époux, Mr Drago Lucius Malfoy ici présent.

_Le premier _oui_ qui sort de ses lèvres bien-aimées !_

« Oui, je le veux. »

Fin flash-back

Drago dit doucement.

« Notre mariage. »

La jeune femme fut toute attendrie puisque elle pensait de même.

« Je t'aime Drago.

Je t'aime aussi Ginny…. »

FIN

**Proposez moi des couples parce que sinon je ferais que des hp/hg et des dm/gw.**

(1) Vous avez déjà vu des dessins d'anges qui ont les seins de Wonderwoman ?


	3. lettre égarée

Titre :Recueil d'OS

Disclaimer : Tout vient de l'imagination de J.K Rowling ! les auteurs de fanfictions ne touchent pas un centime !

Résumé : Hermione est amoureuse de Harry mais celui-ci ne s'en rend pas compte. Suite à un magazine que Hermione a lu, elle décide d'appliquer ce que qu'il lui conseille de faire. Ecrire ses sentiments sur une lettre qu'elle ne postera pas et ainsi extérioriser ses sentiments. Entre temps, Ginny demande à Hermione de donner une lettre à Harry car elle est trop timide pour le faire. Mais à votre avis, qu'est qui se passe, elle se trompe de lettre bien sûr !

Nda : Les 2 premiers chapitres seront des POV mais le derniers ou les derniers ne seront pas des POV. Merci à Polly-P de corriger mes fautes !

Couple : HP/HG of course !

Ps: c'est en 6ème année. Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y aura pas de scène M décrite !

chapitre3: Lettre égarée

C'était un matin comme les autres, Ron se goinfrait, les oiseaux chantaient et Rogue était toujours aussi gentil avec les griffondors. À la table des Lions, la bonne humeur était là. Harry et Hermione avaient en pleine discussion à propos des rêves sur Voldemort que Harry faisait. Ron lui se contentait de grimacer à chaque fois que Son nom était prononcé.

POV Mione

Oh ! mon dieu ! Son rêve d'hier soir était vraiment horrible ! Le pauvre ! Pourquoi ai-je envie de le protéger ? Sûrement parce que je suis sa meilleur amie !Mais pourquoi mon cœur fait-il autant de ratés ? ah ! Ça me perturbe !

La cloche sonne. C'est l'heure d'aller en cours ! Voyons premier cours de la matinée : histoire de la magie. Bon, comme je suis gentille, je leur rappelerai le premier cours.

« Les gars ! On doit aller au cours d'histoire de la magie ! »

Ils se levèrent et nous allâmes ensemble au cours assommant du professeur Binns (BL : tiens, Hermione vient de dire quelque chose contre un professeur autre que Rogue oO). Les garçons s'endormirent. Moi je continuai d'écrire des notes. Je retrempai ma plume dans l'encrier quand je m'aperçus que toute ma feuille était remplie de «(BL : Madame) Harry Potter ». Je la froissai vite fait et pris une autre feuille où cette fois j'écrivis vraiment des notes sur le cours.

Pendant toute la journée, je m'efforçai à écrire le cours et je m'étais rendu compte que je préférais rêver plutôt que travailler. Mais cela dit la journée avait été bonne. Pas trop de devoirs, ça voulait dire plus de temps libre pour lire mon livre du soir qui faisait deux-milles cinq cent pages. Je montai l'escalier et j'accédai à notre dortoir. Je cherchai mon livre. Mais ça ne disparaissait pas comme ça un aussi gros livre ! Je regardai sous mon lit. Tiens un magazine ! Il sortait d'où celui là ?alors voyons le titre : « miss wizard ». « Comment savoir si vous êtes tombée amoureuse ? » « comment augmenter votre charme »… « comment savoir si vous êtes tombée amoureuse ? » ça m'intéressait ! Alors à l 'usage des reines du collège, non, à l'usage de la garçon manqué, non, à l'usage de la meilleur amie, oui ! alors :

symptômes : -vous avez envie de passer beaucoup plus de temps avec votre « ami »

vous avez envie de le protéger, de le prendre dans vos bras

et comme toutes amoureuses, vous pensez beaucoup plus à lui qu'au cours

votre cœur n'arrête pas de faire des ratés en sa présence

vous vous sentez mieux dès que vous le voyez

…

« Si vous avez plusieurs de ces symptômes alors vous êtes amoureuse de votre meilleur ami… »

Oh par Merlin ! J'étais amoureuse de Harry ! alors la suite :

« Si vous souhaitez oublier vos sentiments, nous vous conseillons de les extérioriser. Prenez une lettre et écrivez vos sentiments. Bien sûr vous ne l'as posterez pas si vous ne le souhaitez pas… »

Bon alors une feuille de papier et c'était parti !

_« Cher Harry,_

_Tu ne liras probablement cette lettre mais j'avais besoin de l'écrire pour me soulager. Me soulager de quoi me diras-tu. Et bien pour me soulager de mes sentiments qui m'encombrent. Je te vois déjà hausser les sourcils et tes beaux yeux émeraudes se remplirent d'incompréhension. Le fait est que c'est une vraie torture de te savoir si proche et inaccessible à la fois. Chaque fois que l'une de tes groupies vient se coller à toi et te demander de devenir son petit ami, je boues de rage à l'intérieur. Maintenant, je réalise que c'était de la jalousie et de la colère. Pourquoi de la colère ? Car ces filles ne t'aiment que pour ta popularité. Être célèbre parce que tes parents sont morts mais pas toi. Je sais à quel point tu aurais aimer les rejoindre ce soir-là. Je vais te l'avouer, le jour où je t'ai rencontré dans cette cabine fut un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Dans les livres que j'avais lu, tu étais décris comme un héros. Je ne te le cache pas, j'ai été intriguée. Intriguée de savoir comment un bébé pouvait triompher là où des sorciers expérimentés avaient échoués. Quand je t'ai rencontré et que j'ai découvert que tu étais un enfant comme les autres et non une sorte de légende, j'ai été étonnée. Quand nous sommes devenus amis suite à cette mésaventure avec le troll, j'ai peu à peu appris à te connaître. J'ai découvert un garçon formidable avec beaucoup de gentillesse et pas une once de vanité. _

_La plupart des garçons serait déjà sortis avec toute la population femelle de Poudlard s'ils étaient toi. Je suppose que c'est ce qui te rends différent. Nous avons bravé toutes les épreuves ensemble et nous étions toujours ensemble que ce soit dans les bonnes situations ou bien les mauvaises, hormis avec le basilic mais je vous ais aidé du mieux que je pouvais. En 5ème année, quand tu ne comprenais rien aux filles, et spécialement à Cho, j'étais encore là. Tu te demandes sûrement où je veux en venir. Je vais te l'expliquer : peu à peu, au fil des années, j'ai vu mon amitié pour toi se transformer en quelque chose d'inexplicable. L'année dernière, je pensais que tu étais un frère pour moi mais, cette année, quand tu me confiais tes cauchemars, j'ai senti comme le besoin de te protéger. _

_Voilà où je veux en venir. La vérité est que …je t'aime._

_Hermione »_

Je mis la feuille dans une enveloppe et voilà. Tiens, la porte viens de claquer. Je me retournai. Ah ! c'est seulement Ginny ! je lui dis :

« Salut Ginny ! qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Elle fut gênée. Elle prit la parole :

« Eh bien voilà Hermione, comme tu es sa meilleure amie, j'aimerai que tu lui donnes ça pour moi. »

Elle rougit. Elle me tendit une enveloppe rose où il y a écrit dessus « pour Harry de la part de Ginny »

« Très bien je vais lui donner tout de suite si tu veux.

Merci beaucoup Hermione ! »

Elle partit. Je posai l'enveloppe sur mon bureau et j'allai prendre la carte des maraudeurs. La voilà alors « Je jure … » Alors, il était à la bibliothèque. Je pris la lettre et je m'y rendis.

« Bonjour Harry ! sur quoi travailles-tu?

ah ! Bonjour 'Mione ! C'est le devoir de Rogue.

Tu veux de l'aide ?

Volontiers ! »

Ah ! ce fichu cœur, il allait s'arrêter de battre comme ça ! Alors on se mit au travail.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Harry n'avait toujours rien compris au devoir de potion.

« C'est pas grave ! Il se fait tard ! Je vais m'y remettre demain ! Est-ce que tu pourras m'aider ?

Bien sûr ! Avant que je n'oublie ! Ginny m'a chargé de te remettre ça ! »

Il haussa un sourcil et ouvrit la lettre. Au fur et à mesure qu'il la lisait, il rougissait. À la fin de la lettre, il me regarda puis rougit de nouveau. Et là je remarquai un détail. L'enveloppe ! Elle n'était pas rose ! Ce n'était pas la lettre de Ginny ! C'était la mienne !

POV Harry

Ca m'énervait ! J'y comprenais rien à ce devoir ! Allez haut les cœurs ! Hermione me serait bien utile en ce moment, elle qui est si douée pour les recherches ! Tout d'un coup j'entendis une voix familière :

« Bonjour Harry ! sur quoi travailles-tu?

Ah ! Bonjour 'Mione ! C'est le devoir de Rogue.

Tu veux de l'aide ?

Volontiers ! »

Merci Dieu !

Quinze minutes plus tard, je n'avais toujours rien compris à ce fichu devoir de potion.

Je lui dis :

« C'est pas grave ! Il se fait tard ! Je vais m'y remettre demain ! Est-ce que tu pourras m'aider ?

Bien sûr ! Avant que je n'oublie ! Ginny m'a chargé de te remettre ça ! »

Elle me tendit une enveloppe. J'haussai les sourcils mais j'ouvris quand même la lettre. Je la lus.

_« Cher Harry,_

_Tu ne liras probablement cette lettre mais j'avais besoin de l'écrire pour me soulager. Me soulager de quoi me diras-tu. Et bien pour me soulager de mes sentiments qui m'encombrent. Je te vois déjà hausser les sourcils et tes beaux yeux émeraudes se remplirent d'incompréhension. Le fait est que c'est une vraie torture de te savoir si proche et inaccessible à la fois. Chaque fois que l'une de tes groupies vient se coller à toi et te demander de devenir son petit ami, je boues de rage à l'intérieur. Maintenant, je réalise que c'était de la jalousie et de la colère. Pourquoi de la colère ? Car ces filles ne t'aiment que pour ta popularité. Être célèbre parce que tes parents sont morts mais pas toi. Je sais à quel point tu aurais aimer les rejoindre ce soir-là. Je vais te l'avouer, le jour où je t'ai rencontré dans cette cabine fut un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Dans les livres que j'avais lu, tu étais décris comme un héros. Je ne te le cache pas, j'ai été intriguée. Intriguée de savoir comment un bébé pouvait triompher là où des sorciers expérimentés avaient échoués. Quand je t'ai rencontré et que j'ai découvert que tu étais un enfant comme les autres et non une sorte de légende, j'ai été étonnée. Quand nous sommes devenus amis suite à cette mésaventure avec le troll, j'ai peu à peu appris à te connaître. J'ai découvert un garçon formidable avec beaucoup de gentillesse et pas une once de vanité. _

_La plupart des garçons serait déjà sortis avec toute la population femelle de Poudlard s'ils étaient toi. Je suppose que c'est ce qui te rends différent. Nous avons bravé toutes les épreuves ensemble et nous étions toujours ensemble que ce soit dans les bonnes situations ou bien les mauvaises, hormis avec le basilic mais je vous ais aidé du mieux que je pouvais. En 5ème année, quand tu ne comprenais rien aux filles, et spécialement à Cho, j'étais encore là. Tu te demandes sûrement où je veux en venir. Je vais te l'expliquer : peu à peu, au fil des années, j'ai vu mon amitié pour toi se transformer en quelque chose d'inexplicable. L'année dernière, je pensais que tu étais un frère pour moi mais, cette année, quand tu me confiais tes cauchemars, j'ai senti comme le besoin de te protéger. _

_Voilà où je veux en venir. La vérité est que …je t'aime._

_Hermione »_

Au fur et à mesure que je lus la lettre, je me sentis rougir. Je regardai Hermione et je rougis à nouveau. Je la regardai. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Je murmura :

« Bon et ben, il faut rentrer à la salle commune. »

Pendant tout le retour nous n'arrêtions pas de rougir dès que l'on se regardait. Heureusement nous ne croisâmes personne. Arrivés dans la salle commune, elle se précipita dans son dortoir et moi dans le mien. Allongé dans mon lit, je repensai à cette lettre. Elle était amoureuse… de moi ! D'un côté c'était extrêmement flatteur mais de l'autre c'était atrocement gênant. Je me demandai vraiment comment j'avais pu ne pas le remarquer ! Qu'est ce que j'allais faire ? Comment est-ce que j'allais réagir en sa présence ? Si nous rougissions à chaque fois, Ron même s'il était très obtus (1) s'en rendrait vite compte. Il fallait que nous mettions ça au clair. J'appelai Hedwige et je rédigeai une note comme quoi je voudrai lui parler dans la salle sur demande à vingt-deux heures. Elle était préfète. Elle ne risquait pas de se faire attraper. Hedwige s'envola. Arrivé vingt-deux heures moins le quart, je me levai et j'enfilai ma cape d'invisibilité. Je me faufilai à l'extérieur. J'atteignis la salle sur demande. Je passai trois fois devant le mur en pensant à un endroit confortable pour discuter et j'attendis. Durant les cinq minutes qui restèrent, les questions m'assaillirent. Qu'est ce que je ressentait pour elle ? Est-ce que je l'aimais ? ou était-ce simplement de l'amour fraternel ? Il était vingt-deux heures. Viendra-t-elle ou ne viendra-t-elle pas ? (2)

POV Hermione

Dès que nous arrivâmes dans la salle commune, je courus vers le dortoir des filles. Qu'est ce que j'étais gênée ! Je m'écroulai sur mon lit et je me mis à maudire la personne qui avait mis ce magazine sous mon lit !Comment allions-nous faire pour que tout redevienne comme avant ? mais avais-je réellement envie que tout redevienne comme avant ? je pensai que non. J'avais vraiment envie d'une relation avec lui. J'espérais qu'il serait d'accord.

Tiens, Hedwige ! Je pris la note sur sa patte.

« Rendez-vous à vingt-deux heures dans la Salle sur Demande pour tout mettre au clair,

Harry »

Il était quelle heure ? vingt et une heure vingt! Vite il fallait que je me prépare ! Une douche rapide ! vingt et une heure trente-cinq! Coiffage, séchage, habillage. vingt-deux heures moins le quart! Vite ! Une touche de maquillage ! vingt-deux heures moins dix ! vite ! J'allais être en retard ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que je réagissais comme une fille allant à un rendez vous galant ?(3) Pas le temps ! Je courus à moitié et j'arrivai devant la salle quatre minutes avant le rendez-vous. La porte était déjà là. Je me calmai. Plus que deux minutes. Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer… Vingt-deux heures pile. Je pris la poignée et j'ouvris la porte !

POV Harry

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Et là je vis Hermione ! Belle comme un ange. Elle portait l'habituel uniforme. Mais, maintenant que j'avais lu cette lettre, je la regardais différemment. La jupe réglementaire montrait de longues jambes fuselées. Sa chemise entrouverte laissait voir ses magnifiques formes. Ses cheveux étaient domptés et retombaient en cascade sur ses omoplates. Ses yeux brillaient de bonheur et son visage était sublime. Comment n'ai-je pas pu la remarquer avant ? À présent je savais ce que je ressentais. De l'attirance physique c'était indéniable, mais il y avait autre chose. L'amour.

Narrateur extérieur :

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes jusqu'à que Harry prenne la parole :

« Mais, assis toi ! »

Hermione s'exécuta. Puis elle lui demanda :

« Tu voulais que l'on parle ?

Oui Hermione, je voudrais te parler à propos de cette lettre. »

Elle rougit fortement puis répondit :

« Oui ?

J'aimerais savoir si c'est vrai ? »

Elle hésita puis en un souffle elle murmura :

« Oui… »

Il fut secoué mais ravi de savoir que cette lettre n'était pas un mensonge pour le faire espérer pour mieux briser ses espoirs. Pour confirmer il questionna :

« Tu m'aimes vraiment pour ce que je suis

Bien sûr ! Tu es tellement gentil et beau ! C'est impossible de ne pas t'aimer ! s'exclama Hermione oubliant sa timidité.

Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas un amour éphémère ?

Certaine ! Mon amour pour toi est plus fort que tout ce que j'ai ressentit avec Victor ! Je t'aime sincèrement ! s'écria Hermione.

Alors à mon tour de te faire une confidence. Je dois te dire que cette lettre m'a ouvert les yeux. Avant je te voyais comme ma meilleure amie, la personne à qui je pouvais confier tous mes secrets. Mais maintenant, je te vois différemment. Je te vois comme une femme, une magnifique jeune femme. Quand je t'ai vu entrer, j'ai cru que j'étais mort et qu'un ange venait me chercher pour m'emmener vers mes parents. Mais c'était toi et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de te voir. Je peux te dire sans me tromper que je t'aime ! »

Hermione pleura de bonheur devant des paroles aussi touchantes. Elle étais grandement émue de savoir que son amour était réciproque. Harry lui prit le menton délicatement et ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, amoureusement. Poussés par leur cœur, ils s'embrassèrent pour un premier baiser plein d'amour et de tendresse. Ils se sentirent enfin complets, les lèvres unies. Ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle et Hermione se blottit dans les bras rassurants de son amour. Harry lui embrassa gentiment le cou et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Harry, ne voulant pas la bousculer, la reprit dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent avec le sentiment que personne ne pourrait les séparer, pas même la mort.

Fin

petit truc tout mignon. J'espère qu'il n'était pas trop romantique, parce que y'a une limite. Je ne comptais pas faire une fic à l'eau de rose j'ai horreur de ça ( « ho ! est ce que tu m'aimes Johnny ?Mais bien sûr ma blanche colombe ! oh ! c'est si merveilleux mon amoouuurr ! » )Je dois dire que c'est pas mon truc préféré..je devais être crevée ce jour là ...

J'espère que j'ai pas trop fait dans ce genre là.

BL : Si, un peu quand même. Il est un peu court ton chapitre final…

Nda :P, c'est vrai quand je l'ai relu j'ai un peu eu l'impression surtout vers la fin mais c'est pas grave !dites moi si vous trouvez que c'est trop nunuche aussi.


	4. Mon rêve familier

Titre : Recueil d'Os

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et le poème est de Paul Verlaine.

Couple : HP/GW

Nda : Je déteste ce couple moi aussi donc ceux qui aiment pas ce couple, excusez moi !

Programme : Le prochain chapitre sera un Ron/Luna. Celui d'après sera un James/Lily et après ce sera un Rémus/Tonks tristounet !

Chapitre 4 : Mon rêve familier

Harry Potter était étendu dans son lit. Il réfléchissait et se remémorait ou du moins tentait de se remémorer les événements passés. Car depuis peu il était amnésique.   
Je fais souvent ce rêve étrange et pénétrant 

_D'une femme inconnue, et que j'aime, et qui m'aime,_

_Et qui n'est, chaque fois, ni tout à fait la même_

_Ni tout à fait une autre, et m'aime et me comprend._

Oh oui, son rêve était étrange mais tellement beau. Une femme, dont les traits étaient masqués par une sorte de brouillard, le berçait.

_Car elle me comprend, et mon cœur, transparent_

_Pour elle seule, hélas !cesse d'être un problème_

_Pour elle seule, et les moiteurs de mon front blême,_

_Elle seule les sait rafraîchir, en pleurant._

Parfois, elle pleurait et sa tristesse se transmettait à Harry. Le Survivant recherchait quelque chose qui pouvait lui permettre de la reconnaître.

_Est-elle brune, blonde ou rousse ?—Je l'ignore._

_Son nom ?Je me souviens qu'il est doux et sonore._

_Comme ceux des aimés que la Vie exila._

Puis il s'endormit. La femme était là, devant lui, à sa portée tout en étant inaccessible. Harry tenta de la toucher mais sa main passa à travers, prouvant qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte d'illusion ou de fantôme. Mais cette fois quelque chose avait changé. On voyait ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un azur envoûtant.

_Son regard est pareil à celui des statues,_

Enfin elle prit la parole pour la première fois en 1 mois.

_Et, pour sa voix, lointaine, et calme, et grave, elle a_

_L'inflexion des voix chères qui se sont tues._

« Bonsoir Harry, je m'appelle Ginny Weasley et nous nous sommes aimés de mon vivant… »

THE END

Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?Trop court ?je suis d'accord avec vous . Donc Méli ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire les couples que tu as proposé dans les prochains chapitres.

**J'attends toujours des suggestions de couples !**

**Je cherche encore un/une correcteur/correctrice !**

Nda : d'ailleurs j'ai l'impression que y'a plus de filles que de gars sur le site pas vous ?


	5. belle lune, parle moi!

Titre : Recueil d'OS

Auteuse : Panthere

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Rowling. Aucun bénéfice monétaire.

NDA : Je sais, je sais !Je devais faire un Ron/Luna puis un James/Lily, mais je suis d'une humeur de chien. Alors j'ai voulu écrire un truc triste. Les raisons de ma très mauvaise humeur :

Mon père veut pas que j'aille à Bruxelles, trop cher. 95 euros au maximum pour 2 jours alors que ma sœur elle est partie 6 jours en Grèce pour 500 euros. Si vous savez comptez (veuillez me pardonner mais je suis pas d'humeur), ça devrait faire 83 euros la journée en Grèce et 47.5 (sans compter les réductions futures) euros pour la Belgique. Cherchez l'erreur.

Mon père trouve que je suis grosse, conne….ça fait toujours plaisir…surtout qu'il me le dit 15 fois par semaine (je pèse 43 kilos pour 1m51 et j'ai toujours les meilleures notes)et à chaque fois, je dois fermer ma gueule et pas dire qu'il devrait se regarder avant.

Je peux pas aller à la piscine pour m'amuser.

J'ai le droit de tuer personne…

Bon vous comprenez mieux ? Si vous compatissez, merci, si vous vous en foutez, je m'en tape aussi, si vous trouvez que je devrez fermer ma gueule, cassez vous !Je vous ai pas obligé à lire ce qui est au-dessus. (encore une fois, pardonnez moi, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de me défouler)

Rating : M sans hésiter

Avertissement : Léger Spoiler HP6 mais vraiment très très léger sur l'apparence de Tonks donc vous pouvez comme même lire sans problème.

Bon pour ceux qui ont survécu, bonne lecture et Merci à tous les précédents revieweurs !

5ème one-shot : Belle lune, parles moi !

Nymphodora Tonks regardait avec tristesse et nostalgie la pleine lune qui se dressait devant elle. La pâle clarté de la lune dévoilait l'auror. Elle avait les cheveux, yeux…gris souris. Tout en elle rappelait une vieillarde de 80 ans, qui avait trop souffert dans la vie et qui ne demandait juste que sa vie s'éteigne.

Tonks poussa un profond soupir. Elle chercha une position un peu plus confortable. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas mourir ?Elle était déjà éteinte de l'intérieur. Les larmes transperçaient son âme. Les sanglots qu'elle retenait lacéraient son cœur. Ne pouvait-elle pas goûter une nouvelle fois au bonheur ?Etait-elle devenue tellement mauvaise que la Vie n'avait pas trouvé d'autre punition que de la laisser dépérir seule ?Quand est-ce que son calvaire prendrait-il fin ?

Le cri d'un loup retentit derrière elle. Elle se retourna lentement, comme si elle se fichait que ce magnifique animal ne la tue pour ensuite la dévorer sans remords. Il devait se nourrir. Si elle pouvait mourir en pensant qu'elle avait un peu aidé quelqu'un, elle en serait ravie.

Elle regarda plus attentivement l'animal, pour se rappeler de ses moindres traits. Il allait être en même temps son sauveur et son assassin. Etait ce possible de rendre service en tuant ?Sans aucun doute, oui.

La bête était forte sans aucun doute. Les pattes étaient fines et musclées, la face de son sauveur était défiguré par l'envie, de la bave écumait de sa bouche. Son pelage argenté luisait à la lumière de la lune. La perfide lune qui volait sans scrupules la lumière du Soleil. Soleil qu'elle abhorrait.

Pourtant, Tonks aimait la Lune. Elle lui rappelait tant Remus Lupin. Il avait tout d'abord été un inconnu, puis un collège, ensuite un ami et pour finir son amour. Mais cet amour n'était sûrement pas réciproque. Qui pouvait l'aimait ?Elle si maladroite, si idiote, si ….

Mais ses rêves resteraient des rêves. Ses plus fous espoirs ne se réaliseraient jamais. Elle mourrait seule, sans personne. Sa dépouille pourrirait sur cette falaise. Son esprit s'envoleraient vers le ciel. Irait-elle en enfer ou au Paradis ? « Certainement en Enfer , pensa-t-elle amèrement. »

Le loup se rapprochait avec la grâce mortelle d'un serpent, près à empoisonner sa proie. Tonks espérait que cela serait rapide. Elle avait déjà souffert mais pensait qu'elle mériterait tant d'attendre, pour endurer la douleur, pour sentir son sang qui se déversait doucement dans la mer qui se trouvait en dessous de la falaise, pour sentir que ses boyaux avaient été arrachés de son corps, pour savoir que le loup aimait sa chair et que celui ci ne se priverait pas de la dévorer pour survivre dans ce monde brutal…

Tonks resta tranquillement allongée, pour faciliter le travail à l'animal. Le loup le dominait à présent. Tonks ferma doucement les yeux, sentant la mort qui s'approchait d'elle pour la prendre de sa main osseuse et l'emmener avec elle. En son fort intérieur, elle remerciait son assassin. Elle murmura un dernier :

« Adieu Rémus… »

Puis elle sentit sa vie s'envoler doucement, comme si elle ne voulait pas partir de son corps, s'y accrochant avec une ténacité exaspérante.

Ce qui l'avait amené là ?Rémus. Pourquoi se laissait-elle mourir alors qu'elle aurait pu fuir ?Rémus. Pourquoi le faisait-elle ?Car elle aimait Rémus qui lui ne l'aimait pas. Du moins le pensait-elle.

À des centaines de kilomètres d'ici, Rémus était affalé sur son lit et déprimait. Il aimait Tonks mais ne pouvait s'engager dans une relation à cause de la lycanthropie. Que la vie était injuste !

Un hurlement déchirant se fit entendre dans les environs de la falaise. Le loup avait arraché son cœur. Et elle…mou….rrait….

Le lendemain, on déplora la mort de Rémus Lupin, tué par son chagrin.

FIN

Pour le prochain chapitre Ron/Luna puis James/Lily. **J'attends toujours des propositions de couples !**

Bon maintenant je me sens plus légère !vous avez aimé ?REVIEWS !


End file.
